A microbiome can include an ecological community of commensal, symbiotic, and pathogenic microorganisms that are associated with an organism. Characterization of the human microbiome is a complex process. The human microbiome includes over 10 times more microbial cells than human cells, but characterization of the human microbiome is still in nascent stages such as due to limitations in sample processing techniques, genetic analysis techniques, and resources for processing large amounts of data. Present knowledge has clearly established the role of microbiome associations with multiple health conditions, and has become an increasingly appreciated mediator of host genetic and environmental factors on human disease development. The microbiome is suspected to play at least a partial role in a number of health/disease-related states. Further, the microbiome may mediate effects of environmental factors on human, plant, and/or animal health. Given the profound implications of the microbiome in affecting a user's health, efforts related to the characterization of the microbiome, the generation of insights from the characterization, and the generation of therapeutics configured to rectify states of dysbiosis should be pursued. Methods and systems for analyzing the microbiomes of humans and/or providing therapeutic measures based on gained insights have, however, left many questions unanswered.
As such, there is a need in the field of microbiology for a new and useful method and/or system for characterizing, monitoring, diagnosing, and/or intervening in one or more microorganism-related health conditions, such as for individualized and/or population-wide use.